Not Yourself Tonight
by Hiphuggers2
Summary: Ziva is drunk and she talks about what happened in Somalia
1. Chapter 1

**Hey if any of you had this title I did not steal it I just made it up, and if any of you had a story similar to this it is a coincidence, this was a dream I had but in place of Ziva it was me. Happy reading and remember to REVIEW!**

Not Yourself Tonight

Gibbs was in the bullpen late at night. McGee had already finished his report and left, leaving Gibbs with Tony who was typing away on his computer. Suddenly his phone buzzed stopping the silence in the room.

"Yea, Gibbs," he answered rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Gi, Gibbs," answered a slurred accented voice.

"Ziva, where are you?" grabbing his coat he made a motion for Tony to follow him into the elevator.

"I…I really do not know the name of," (hiccup) "of the bar I believe Tornes."

"I'm coming Zivers stay where you are."

He hung the phone up and jumped into the car speeding away. They pulled into the parking lot of the bar where people where stubbling around getting into their cars. They went inside of the smoke filled bar and spotted a tipsy Ziva sitting at the bar talking to the waiter. Gibbs made a motion for the waiter to leave them before he got close to her.

"Zivers?" Gibbs asked gently.

"Hey wha… what are youuuu doing here?" She slurred the you too much for Gibbs' or Tony's liking letting the two of them know she had too much to drink for the night.

"Aww, hell Ziva how did 'ya get into this mess?"

"I believe," She started to get up, "I believe it started right after Somalia. That is right. Tony killed my friend or boyfriend or whoever the hell he was and then I went to Somalia to finish his job."

They started to lead her out of the door.

"Did you know that smashed feet feel very funny if you walk on them? Yes, they do. Yes, they do," she gulped, letting each word linger in the air for just a moment before letting it go.

"You can walk on them, yes, but it is a bit painful especially when you have not walked around for months. But do you know what hurts the most is you touching my back, stop."

Tony released his hand from her lower back immediately. They slowly made their way towards the car trying to keep her steady and not fall over.

"You know what Saleem did to me?"

Tony swallowed, preparing himself for what she was about to say.

"He tied me up to the ceiling. And ripped my shirt off. No not for that Tony." Ziva noticed Tony's shocked expression on his face.

"He whipped me. Repeatedly for days just left me up their all night, every night for about two weeks but I do not really know the time. I lost consciousness constantly so I lost track of time."

Gibbs put his hand over Ziva's head so she wouldn't bump it while getting into the car. Tony was going to have a rough night.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony made it to her apartment quickly. He turned off the engine and called out to Ziva, "Zi, we're here." There was no reply. He looked closer and saw behind her cascade of hair around her face, her eyes were close. He carefully shook her shoulder.

"Ziva come on I need to get you inside," he huffed, good god she was stubborn.

"I am coming Tony." She slowly stumbled out of the car grumbling as she went.

They made it to her apartment. Clean. That's all that can describe it. Lately they've been having a lot of cases so the team has been "living" at work. Tony grabbed hold of her shoulders and steered her into her bathroom. He was about to turnout to give her some privacy but was quickly caught by Ziva's hand on his elbow.

"Please Tony, do not leave me," she ordered almost pleading with the way her eyes looked into Tony's, almost searching for comfort.

Tony slowly closed the door halfway and sat down on the closed toilet lid. She started to pull of her shoes. Tony watched with curious eyes not wanting to look away for his fears might come true where she is nothing but a memory. He noticed bruises. Big purply-black yellowish bruises covering her now fat and swollen feet. It must be true about how hard it is to walk on tortured feet. Next, she started to undo her pants. Tony looked away but once again his curiousness got the best of him. He watched her pants fall down her slender legs. Starting at her ankles her slowly scanned her legs looking at the damage done. Bruises were everywhere. The worst were on her calves her it looked like something harder than feet hit. Ziva noticed his lingering gaze on them.

"Hammer," she simply stated

"What?" Tony asked looking at her confusingly.

"They used a hammer," her voice lacked emotion, her dead blank eyes looked straight into his giving him the chills.

He scanned up to her knees. They her puffy and had large bumped. He knew they were broken he read that part of the file. They were broken because she kept killing the guards who kept creeping up on her, but she was just trying to escape. Her thighs were bruised. Thankfully the inside of her legs weren't as bruised as the rest of her legs but that didn't make Tony feel any better because he knew part of the story from spy on Ziva and Ducky right after they came back.

She then tried to take off her shirt but was unsuccessful. Tony stood up as Ziva lifted her arms, then he slowly took her shirt off. He could say anything but swallow the bile creeping up his throat. Her body was mutilated. Her stomach and chest was nothing but broken skin and…bite marks.

"Who?" Tony asked pointing to a bite mark near her belly button.

"Saleem." She stated.

This made Tony mad. Saleem, Saleem, he was sick of that name. He had to look at Ziva's eyes again just so he wasn't urged to hop onto a plane and back back to shoot him until her was nothing but a fine mist.

He could see knife scars that were still healing over her stomach, arms, and slipping behind her bra covering her breasts. Her neck held distinct marking of being strangled…repeatedly. He could tell from different size and color of bruises covering each other.

After he was sufficient with her front, he made her turn around. Slowly she abided, turning around with her hands hanging loosely at her sides. Dots spotted her upper back and the back of her shoulders combined with long welts made from knives. But that wasn't the worst of it, no. Her lower to mid back was covered with lash marks. This must be what she was talking about back at the bar. This is where they whipped her until her skin busted and blood flowed out down her back. What Saleem did and the other men did was laugh. But know all that was left were long angry red marks haunting her every time she was in her bathroom. It reminded her of all the horrors that she has faced, not only in Somalia but also in her childhood. The images were creeping into Ziva's mind now. They were getting too vivid, tears were blurring her vision. All she could do was walk into Tony's arms stretched out towards her.

Tony guided her into her bedroom. He crossed across her room to get a set of pajamas for her to get into. With Tony's help she stepped into the pj's and Ziva crawled into her bed. Tony turned to leave. He was close to turning out the lights when a stuffy voice called out his name.

"Tony?"

"Yea?" He answered back getting closer to her.

"Stay with me, please?" She asked looking at him.

Tony sighed and started to take off his shoes, coat, and shirt. He got onto of the covers and turned onto his back.

"Tony?"

Yea, Ziva?"

There was a pause before she answered, "Thank you."


End file.
